


"C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois."

by Halebop



Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [6]
Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: F/M, Feelings Are Confusing, Judith ne sais pas trop ou elle en niveau sentiments, Matteo il a pas l'habitude que Judith soit perturbée, Post S2, du coup il est perturbé aussi, pre S3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Judith est perturbée à cause de ses sentiments, et Mattéo est perturbé par le comportement de Judith. Alors il va voir le seul docteur qu'il conaisse, un inventeur sarcastique vivant dans un labo souterrain.
Relationships: Judith/Mattéo
Series: Challenge Mars 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	"C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois."

\- Docteur ? Je peux vous parler d'un truc ?

\- Si vous voulez, Matteo. Par contre je vous préviens, 92% de mon processeur est occupé à assembler la machine à café parfaite, donc je pense pas que je vais vous écouter.

Matteo tira la chaise et posa ses coudes sur la table en palettes.

\- Vous voyez, je viens de 2050, on est d'accord. Il y a plus des plastique du tout, les potes de Raph ils ont tout fini avant nous. Mais à son époque, celle ou on vit maintenant, y en a encore. Y a surtout un plastique mou, super coloré. Ils l'utilisent dans les gymnase, pour les gros coussins sur lesquels on tombe. Ou les tapis. Ou les gants. Bah je finissais d'accrocher mes gants, justement. Ils sont mous et sentent bizarre, à cette époque. Je crois que c'est ce plastique. C'est une odeur qui existe plus en 2050. Bref, j'accrochais mes gants, et j'entends un bruit.  
Sauf que maintenant, ça fait plusieurs mois que je fréquente ce gymnase, et les bistros alentours si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Enfin, j'aime bien prendre une pinte, quoi. Une chopinette après l'entrainement. Mais la j’étais pas dans un bar, j’étais dans le gymnase, et je prévoyais d'y rester un moment. Et là, y a Judith qui est arrivée. Oui, c’était ça le bruit, je sais plus si je vous l'ai dit. C’était Judith. Je peux la reconnaître l'importe ou, et juste à l'oreille. Et du coup je me suis pas retournée quand elle est entrée, parce que j'étais en train de mettre mes gants, vous suivez ? J'écoutais juste ses pas, s'approcher, s'approcher, sur le plastique souple qui sens bizarre. Et puis d'un coup je l'ai plus entendu. Elle devait être juste derrière moi, je m'en souviens, mais elle bougeait plus, donc je savais plus où elle était. Alors, logique, moi, je me retourne.

Et là, elle me prend par le col et elle m'embrasse.

Je sais pas si je peux vous dire ça, en vrai. Je crois qu'elle aime pas trop que j'en parle. Mais c est cool d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Elle était là et elle m'a embrassé. Elle a tellement de force et elle est si douce et elle sent si bon, sérieux, moi je savais plus quoi faire. Elle est tellement magnifique, vous savez. Et moi, du coup, j'ai rien fait, ou plutôt je l'ai laissé faire. De tout façon j'étais pas sûr de savoir bouger, à ce moment là. Je crois... je crois que j'avais tout oublié à part elle. Mes gants, le tapis en plastique, les pintes dehors. Juste... elle... Sérieux, à chaque fois qu'elle m'embrasse je sais plus quoi faire. C'est comme si j'avais le soleil après une averse, vous voyez ? Juste quand on reste là et on apprécie la chaleur sur son visage, en fermant les yeux et en se disant que la vie c'est pas mal quand même. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ah bah non, vous avez plus trop le soleil, ici. Mais c'était... c'était bien.

Et là, elle me repousse et elle me dit "C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois". Alors que moi, vous savez, j'ai déjà eu quelqu'un qui me disais que j'avais un QI négatif, donc je crois pas grand chose. Moi j’étais juste bien.

Je l'aime la patronne, vous voyez. Je l'aime genre... Beaucoup.

Et elle était là, a me dire que fallait pas que je me fasses des films, que fallait que j’arrête de croire n'importe quoi. Elle criait, et moi je savais pas quoi faire, hein, alors bah j'ai rien fait. Et puis elle a demandé à ce qu'on arrête de parler et qu'on s'entraine. Du coup on s'est entrainé. Ça je sais faire, et ça j'ai pas besoin de comprendre, je sais déjà. C'est simple, vous voyez.

Mais à la fin de l'entrainement, et m'as ré-embrassé. Et puis elle s'est barrée en courant, je pouvais même pas lui parler ou quoi, elle est sortie direct.

Alors moi, vous me connaissez, docteur, je suis pas du genre à réfléchir. Mais là, je sens qu'il y a un truc. C'est comme si elle était pas bien. Genre elle va bien quand elle m'embrasse, et elle va bien quand on est ensemble, mais juste après... elle est énervée et triste. Si on en parle, elle est pas heureuse. Et moi je veux juste qu'elle soit bien, la patronne, vous voyez ? Je veux bien faire ce qu'il faut, mais je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Alors je tourne en rond et je sais pas quoi faire, parce que juste en parler avec elle ça la rendra triste. Et du coup c'est là ou j'en suis, parce que je sais pas trop quoi faire pour elle. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

Henry continua à se pincer l'arrête du nez pendant trente secondes supplémentaire. Puis il releva les yeux et serra le poing.

\- Alors moi, j'en ai un peu rien à péter, rappela-t-il.

\- Mmmh.... donc vous pensez que je devrais pas m'en soucier. La laisser gérer ça, parce qu'elle est mieux que moi pour tout ce qui est stratégie. C'est vrai que ça se tiens. Eh, même, plus j'y pense, plus c'est la meilleure solution. Lui en parler ça la rendrait juste triste, et moi, bah je veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Vous le savez ça, docteur, hein ?

\- Oui, Matteo, je sais, soupira Henry.

\- Parce que... je l'aime, la patronne, moi.

\- Je sais, Matteo. Si il y a un truc que j'ai bien compris, c'est que vous l'aimez.

\- Eh bah tip-top ! sourit Matteo avec bonne humeur. Eh, vous êtes un super psy, docteur. Ah mais c'est pour ça qu'on vous appelle "docteur", en fait ! Roh, vous êtes trop fort. Merci !

Il claqua l’épaule du Castafolte en quittant le labo, un grand sourire au lèvres. Henry attendit que la porte se soir re-fermée derrière le garde du corps, puis il se leva, enclencha la machine à café et se massa les tempes le temps que la tasse se remplisse. Il la pris encore brûlante, la sirota un moment, laissa la chaleur et le gout de sa décoction le calmer un peu, puis nota sur un post-it "penser à créer un psy virtuel" et l'accrocha au centre de son mur.  
Au moins la machine à café fonctionnait, c'était ça de gagné.


End file.
